


Raven

by AzraelOverlord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: As I mentioned a couple of weeks ago I was working on a different story, completely unrelated to the Shade Slipstream series.Here I take the newest OW hero and give her cheerful attitude a spin. Plenty of stories out there where Tracer went down the path of baddies. Thought I'll give Brigitte a shot at that too. Maybe not completely chaotic evil. Anyway, I hope you will like it.Kudos and comments are welcome. ;)





	1. Raven is having a really bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud mouth bitch gets demolished. Raven has some skeletons in her closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit of a backstory to get you guys on the same page.
> 
> Brigitte had a massive verbal fight with her parents and ran away from home as a result. She ends up in an underground fighting arena. But a lot of shit happened before she got there, a lot of shit. I'll let you guys know what exactly in later chapters but for now this should do it.

Her breathing was ragged. Her fists bloodied. A drop of sweat flowed along her jaw, joining others on her chin. But that didn't matter. Nothing but the bitch that was barely standing just out of arms reach did. In the ring, she shut everything outside the ropes out. On a normal day, she would give her time to recover her footing. On a normal day, she probably wouldn't want to slaughter her. Probably. But today was not a normal day. Today was a very, very bad day. And this bitch only made it a whole lot worse by running her mouth before they even started this dance. Then something hits her. Like a bass from a concert speaker.

''Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven! Raven!'' The crowd was on their feet. Their cheering was shaking the very air. 

''Heh, animals... enjoying this bloodshed...'' She murmured, raising her sight from her opponent to the crowd. She was no longer a threat to her so she dialed them in. Happy crowd means more money. 

''YOU WANT A FUCKING SHOW!?!?'' She yells from the ring. Slowly spinning on the spot, she takes the whole place in. For an underground arena it's pretty big. Boss was smiling in his chair and nodded when their eyes met. In her time here she learned that winning fast and clean is not what the fuckers that come watch want. They want to see blood, carnage. Slow, torturous and complete demolition of the loser. Being on the receiving end a few times when she just started, she was familiar with how that felt. On good days she tried to have at least some mercy on her opponents by finishing them off as quickly as possible while still pleasing the crowd. But tonight her blood was flooded with rage. Righteous? Not a chance. But she needed an outlet and she had one standing, well, trying to stand anyway, right in front of her.

''I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING SHOW!!!'' She shouts then descends on her opponent, howling like a banshee. Murderous intent pouring out of her entire being. Her left fist digs into the opponent's stomach, punching right through her weak defense and when she doubled over, Raven followed with a right uppercut, sending her back upright, her eyes rolling into her head. But Raven doesn't stop. She is out for blood. She follows with a left hook, and when her opponents head swung to the right, it was meet with a right hook, then another left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Blood, sweat, pieces of cloth from the bandaged knuckles. Everything was flying around. She only stopped when the woman's legs gave out. She leans down and grabs her by the neck, lifting her off the floor. ''You did this to yourself.'' She hisses as she drags her towards the ropes. She hangs her there by her arms. Winds up her leg and kicks her in the head with everything she has left. She was just about to pick her up and do it again when the bell rang, announcing the end of the round. 

''Pathetic bitch. I would feel sorry for ya, but your big mouth at the start took all my mercy away.'' She spat on her face and walked to her corner. She leaned on the ropes as she waited for the judges ruling. Breath calming down. Her boiling blood did somewhat calm down but it didn't had its fill yet. She thought her opponent is gonna be a good outlet but that was not the case. Did Boss give her a weak opponent this time? No. She got stronger. Strong enough to..., no. Now is not the time for that. The crowd went ballistic and arena exploded in cheers when to no ones surprise the judge ruled that Raven won. She puts a towel on her neck and drinks some of the piss warm water she had left in her bottle. Standing up she waves to the audience and leaves the ring and the arena to head to the changing room. ''I said NO!'', she howls, slamming her fist in the wall midway down the hallway, when distance from the arena causes the silence to let her thoughts start to wander again. Nearly taking the doors off their hinges, ''Leave me the fuck alone already!'' She screams inside the room. The plastic bottle that she threw at the wall just bounces off and comes to a stop on the floor below the bench. Sitting down on it, she clutches her head, ''I'm not getting rid of you guys that easily, am I?'' Smiling bitterly, she stands up and starts to strip to take a shower when there's a knock on the door, 

''It's me.'', a male voice said, 

''What do you want?'', she growled back, wincing a bit as her left flank started to pulse with pain. 

''Somebody here that wants to talk to you.'' 

'''kay, be there in 30. Better have that 15 grands ready.''

''15? Deal was for 10.'' 

''Don't you fuck with me today too!'' She looks at her pulsing flank where a nice bruise was starting to form. 

''Today?'' He asks, then after a moment of silence, he adds, ''Oh. Sorry. It escaped my mind. I'll get the money ready.''

''Thanks Boss, and don't forget the whiskey, I won't sleep tonight if I'm sober.'' 

''Yeah, yeah you got it. Nice fight tonight, by the way.'' 

''Heh, thanks, now shower, so bugger off.'' 

''Haha, I'll be waiting in my office with our guest.'' 

 

Walking inside the shower, she turns the knob and the water started to flow over her body. ''Ssssss, damn this stings!'' She curses, when the water hits her abused knuckles. ''Auch...'' She winces when she explored her flank for the source of her pain. ''She got me good there.'' Finally finding her ribs as the source. ''Probably cracked a few.'' She guesses from the amount of pain they are radiating. Looking down, she can see the water that flows into the drain is colored red from the blood that is washing off her body. Little to none is hers. ''They give me a loud mouth bitch today of all days. Fucking idiots. Of course, I'll slaughter her.'' She punches the wall hard enough for a tile to crack. ''Ouch, ouch, ouch. Bad idea, bad idea.'' She shakes her hand, knuckles now pulsing with extra pain. The shower itself though, it felt good. Water for some reason always calmed her down. It like as if with the filth and blood, it washed away her demons too. Demons that even after all this time always came back with interest. Especially today. She walks out, towels off and bandages her ribs. It won't do much, but at least the pain will be tolerable. She puts on her clothes, packs her bag and heads to the Bosses office. 

 

Knocking on the door, ''It's me.'' She announces.

''Come on in.'' A response comes. And when she walked in and closed the doors, she can see Boss sitting behind his desk. ''Cash.'' He points to the envelope on the edge of his desk, ''Whiskey.'' Then to the bottle next to it. She grabs both. The envelope soon disappears in her bag and she was just about to open the bottle, 

''Take a sit first, please.'' Boss interrupts her. ''This gentleman would like a word with you.'' And points to the man in a suit. He looks more fit to sit behind a big desk in some office than to be in this dump. She does as she is told and the man in the suit follows by sitting down in the chair next to her. He was just about to start to speak when she stops him with a raised arm, 

''One sec.'' She opens the bottle and takes a long swig out of it, emptying a quarter of it. ''Paaaaah! That hit the spot.'' She caps the bottle and turns to face the man. ''Now, suit, what were you about to say?'' 

''Mrs. Lindh...'' He starts but she interrupts him right away. 

''Nah ah, Raven. Or I'm walking out right now.'' She crosses her arms gesturing the doors with her head. 

''Understood.'' He clears his throat before continuing, ''Raven then.'', he pauses, and when she nods, ''I am here to offer you something.'' 

''Go on.'' Not moving a muscle, she fixes her eyes on his. 

''I am offering you a chance to enroll in an establishment I and a few others run.'' And as if he is expecting her to interrupt he pauses to wait for her reaction. 

She offers none, besides a verbal response, ''Still listening.''

''It is a military school. But it is privately owned and does not belong or answers to any government.'' He finishes.

''Short and sweet, a merc training camp?'' She slumps into the chair, relaxing, now giving the man in the suit a sidelong look.

A small smile shows up on his face before he continues. ''Of sorts, yes.'' He nods in affirmation. ''But we do not train or educate grunts but potential officers, leaders, people who possess certain talents we seek.'' 

''And you think I got those, because...?'' Raven looks at the Boss, gesturing to the man with her head, asking a silent, Is he for real? He only shrugs with his shoulders and shakes his head.

Noticing their silent conversation, their guest presses on, ''Certainly Raven, you do possess them. And there is one more thing we need in the recruits.''

''That being?'' Giving him another sidelong look she adds an eye roll as this conversation started to bore her. 

''Capability to end one's life with their bare hands if the situation demands it.'' He is not giving up on this, is he?

''Ha, it might be true that I don't hesitate to go for the killing blow but still, I don't know...'' Her demons rear their ugly head in her thoughts again.

''I looked through your records here and did some research on my own.'' He continues but pauses when Raven tenses up. After a few moments of silence, ''You have a kill count. Sure, none are in the arena, even if there were some close calls even there. They mainly happened when you were outside and there was someone you decided to protect. Be it a random stranger you saw being beaten up by thugs, or just a woman that was slapped a bit too hard by her abusive partner. Quite a few ended up dead. Survivors will walk with a limp if they were lucky.'' He stops to wait for her response and she doesn't leave him waiting for long.

''Those fuckers deserved it.'' She snarls. Sitting back straight in her chair, a serious expression on her face. 

To her surprise he nods, ''I agree. Therefore the offer.'' 

Life wasn't rose petals covered road for her so far and she learned to doubt everyone. Even herself. Especially herself. Now, this guy is offering, what exactly? Education, topped with a free for all beat em up buffet? She can see the other two waiting silently during her internal monolog. ''Does that school of yours have a workshop? I like to tinker, build stuff. Keeps my head busy.'' And keeps those guys at bay, she thinks silently. 

Again he nods, ''I am aware of that and yes it does. State of the art facility is on the campus grounds.'' 

She gives it a long thought. Shit, this is one sweet deal. This shit hole or get some knowledge in her head, possibly ending with a license to kill. Even though she hates leaving Boss, after everything he did for her. It's not really a hard choice to make, is it? ''Well Boss...'' She stands up, looking at the arena manager, ''Guess that's it. Thanks for everything. You really pulled me out of the gutter back then.'' She offers a handshake. 

Surprising her, he stands up, walks around the table and when she stands up too, he hugs her, ''Heh, no problem Raven. Take care of yourself.'' And when he releases her, ''And stay in contact will ya, you bitch!'' He laughs. 

''Sure thing, fucker.'' She responds with a smile. Turning to face the man in the suit, who also stood up, ''Let's go, suit.'' And gestures towards the doors with her head and grabs her gym bag. 

''You don't need to pack?'' He asks, 

''Everything I own is on me or in here.'' She taps her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the man in the suit and who is he working for? Overwatch or someone more sinister? Could the school story just be a cover for something? Find out as you join me on this journey Raven takes us on.


	2. Conversation in a limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven talks to the suit. Info she gets shocks her a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I know, I know. I'm all over the place with these posting dates. If you like my works best thing to do is to sub and you will be notified every time a new chapter gets posted. Got some shit going on irl and I learned a few new things about what mistakes I'm doing while writing so I'm fixing them in all already posted works. 
> 
> Kudos if you like it, comments if you have something to say. Be gentle :P

''Fijuuuu...'' She whistles. ''That's some fancy ride you got there, suit.'' She comments when she is lead to a limousine that looks like it just rolled off the factory floor. 

''M'lady.'' The driver opens the door for her, bowing his head. 

''M'lady? Me?'' Raven point to herself giving the driver a weird look. Then explodes into laughter, ''Hahahahaha! No need for that with me man.'' Slapping him on the shoulder. Poor man knees almost buckle under the force of the impact. He looks towards his employer, silently asking for help with this rowdy woman. Doctor flicks his head towards the driver's door and he understands the hint.

''Then...'' He bows. ''If you will excuse me.'' He turns around and goes to sit in his seat. 

Raven follows him with her sight until the doors close behind him and leans on the car near the opened doors. ''Cool guy.'' She turns to face the doc. ''He comes with the car or...?''

Doctor walks closer, shaking his head, ''No. He is an employed by the academy.''

Raven acknowledges the response with a nod then points to the doors, ''After you suit. I'm sitting next to the door.''

''All right.'' He enters the car first. She follows and like she said, sits right next to the door. Though there is plenty of space to stretch out inside this car, she still doesn't trust the doc. And in case this is some trap, she can be out the doors immediately. Hitting the road from a moving car is never pleasant and she is sure that she won't come out unscathed. Her already cracked ribs would go for sure and the impact could break an arm too. But that still beats the hell out of getting killed. 

Car lightly jerks as it starts to move. And they are soon cruising in the traffic. Opening the small onboard fridge the doctor offers, ''Something to drink?'' 

She shakes her head, ''Nah, got my poison right here.'' And pulls the whiskey bottle out of her bag, opening it. ''And even though I love calling you suit.'' She points towards him with the bottle. Lowering her head she uses the top of it as an impromptu crosshair. ''You do seem to know who I am, but I have yet to learn your name.'' Leaning back in her seat, she takes another big swig out of it. 

''My name is Johann Kurz and I have a Ph.D. in human psychology. Hence why I was hired as one of the leading personal for our school.'', he introduces himself while pouring himself a drink. Some kind of whiskey too, Raven judges by the smell and color of it. 

''A shrink?'' She smirks then waves him off, ''Don't even try that bull on me. You would lose your mind before you made any progress.'' Then takes another pull from her bottle, caps it and stores it back in her bag. 

''I have been informed that you have been through quite a lot, despite your young age.'' He nods in understanding. ''And I give you my word that I will not try anything unless you come to seek my help. Sometimes a simple conversation already suffices.'' Offering a silent cheers he takes a sip of his drink. 

''Yeah...'' Raven slowly exhales. ''And it did. Back when Boss pulled me out. Now though...'' She looks at her hands, hands she washed the blood off few too many times. ''Not a chance anymore. Not after what I've done over these past two years.''

''Perhaps, then instead of discarding what you've done, you could build upon it.'' He takes another sip, and when she looks at him. ''You are an accomplished fighter already and I do believe that in our school, you could flourish. Expand on that knowledge, become even more lethal. Add some equipment, perhaps even of your own design, on top of it and you could be unstoppable.'' 

''Heh, Dr. Kurz.'' She chuckles. ''That sounds like you would like to turn me into a super soldier.'' She waves her hand, trying to laugh it off. 

''A hero would be the word I would choose.'' He replies with a smile. 

Is he serious, Raven thinks before replying. ''Hero? Me? Not a fucking chance doc.'' She shakes her head. 

''Why not?'' But he ventures on. ''You think heroes don't kill? You think their hands don't have blood on them?'' He adds matter of factly. ''There's a war coming, miss...khm, excuse me, Raven. And we would like to be ready to fight it with the best we got.'' 

''War? What war?'' Her face shows her confusion at his words, but the gears in her head are already putting the few pieces of information she got over the years together. 

''Ah. Perhaps I was too early to reveal that.'' He looks down at his glass, swirling the liquid. ''But it is what it is.'' He looks back up again. ''Yes Raven, a war is coming. We humans got too greedy. Created things that will surely run out of our control. And when they do, their one and only thought will be to eradicate their creators.'' 

The last pieces fall in place. ''You're talking about omnics, aren't you?'' Her eyes narrow. ''Could it be that the god programs are faulty?'' She ponders out loud. 

''So you are aware of them. But no, God programs are not faulty. They are functioning perfectly and it is that very perfection that will cause them to turn on us.'' 

She thinks for a minute before replying. ''Hm, you know what? You might be right. They function on simple logic. And if one follows it, it can only reach one conclusion. And that is as you said, a war. But there are so many.'' She makes a quick headcount in her head, ''If, no. Rather when it all goes to shit, it will be global.'' Bit shocked of what she just learned, she leans into her seat sighing deeply.

''You are a very smart woman Raven. I gave you mere hints, and you managed to deduce from them what took some years to figure out.'' He compliments her with a smile. ''And yes, the conflict will be on a global scale. That is why our school is only one of many. They are scattered across the globe. All with the same goal in mind. To become a shield for those that can't protect themselves and the sword they can't swing.'' 

''Hah.'' She only moves her head to look at the doctor. Then smirks, ''You are quite fancy with words. But a shield? Me? Nah.'' And waves him off. She then grins wickedly and leans forward in her seat, ''Sword though, hell yeah.''

''You might be more of a sword that swings to kill...'' He nods. ''But it could be also considered a shield as well. By removing the threat you protect those behind you. Those who can't be either the shield or the sword.'' 

''Yeah, yeah, I get it doc. No need to get too philosophical.'' She chuckles. 

''Sir, we are arriving at the academy.'' The driver, interrupting their discussion, says over the intercom. 

''Very well. Take us in.'' Dr. Kurz responds, then turns to Raven. ''If you like, you can take a look outside to look at what I hope will be your new home for the next few years.'' 

''Before I do that, I need to tell you something and you better inform the rest of the head suits too.'' She gives him a serious look, her tone of voice emphasizing the seriousness of what she is about to say. And when he nods. ''Brigitte Lindholm is gone.'' Her eyes narrow into tin slits. ''My name is Raven and Raven only. Do you understand what I'm saying?'' 

''I believe I do. And I will do as you asked. Your past name will not be noted anywhere. If someone learns it, it will not be from inside the academy.'' He responds firmly. 

''Thank you. Now let me take a look at this place.'' She rolls down the window and pokes her head out, ''Wooooow!'' She exhales when she looks at the campus. 

''Indeed.'' Dr. Kurz starts, ''It is quite a sight. The one on top is the main building. Theoretical classes take place there. There is also a cafeteria in there, where students can eat during their lunch break. Behind it are an athletic field, practice range and the workshop.'' Raven nods and her eyes get a certain glow at the word workshop. ''Before and below on each side are the dorms, separated by gender.'' Dr. Kurz continues to describe the purpose of the buildings Raven can see. ''Below the main building is a close quarters combat arena. But as the hour is quite late...'' He pauses when Raven sits back into her seat after giving the massive school a good look over. The arrangement of buildings reminds her of a medieval age castle town. ''Let us get you a room and settled in.'' 

''Any chance of getting a single bedroom? Not really feeling on sharing a room and I can get some nasty nightmares sometimes. Don't wanna scare the life out of some poor girl.'' Raven requests. 

''There are no single bedrooms.'' Dr. Kurz then thinks for a second, ''But I think there should be some empty ones. So you should be alone for a while. But something tells me you will get a roommate sooner then you think.'' He smiles. 

''Hmmm... maybe.'', she responds, not quite sure what Doc mean by that. The car slows down as its approaching the entrance of the left dorm building. 

''There we are.'' He says when the car comes to a stop. ''Just walk right in. There should be a student on watch duty and they will direct you to your room.'' Dr. Kurz gesture to the car's doors, then adds, ''I have some paperwork to do. Oh, and don't stay up too late. Classes start at 8 am sharp.'' 

''What? 8 am? That's like a middle of the night.'' Raven responds, exiting the car. 

Completely ignoring her complaint, the doctor shares some additional information. ''My office is in the main building. Should you need my help, feel free to visit.'' 

''M'kay, thanks for now. Cya around.'', she closes the doors and the car drives off uphill towards the main building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Raven coming soon, but a big portion of the story is getting completely rewritten. No worries. I have a clear idea where this will go with no end in sight. Other OW character will make an appearance, some in ways that might surprise you. ;)


	3. An eagle and a dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven settles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to treat any and all readers of my works a bit. I like writing this story. Hope you like reading it too.
> 
> Hit me with kudos if you do, or just comment. Every writer out there likes some form of feedback. It motivates us to keep going. All my characters have stories they want to tell you guys, so stay tuned by hitting that sub button.

Once the car drives off and its taillights disappear around the corner, she turns around to face the dorm entrance. One hand on her hip, the other holding her bag over her shoulder. ''Well Raven, you made your choice. Let's see where it takes ya.'' She talks to herself and walks towards the doors and enters. 

''Heya.'' She greets the brunette she sees sitting at the desk, nose deep in a book. ''50 shades of chrome, huh? _Iiit's_ okay but, not really my thing.'' Raven comments when she gets closer and reads the book's title. 

''Just something to pass the time.'' The girl responds, without looking up. 

''Sure, sure. But...'' Raven hooks the top edge of the book with her finger and slowly pulls it downwards and when the brunette's eyes meet hers, she leans closer, ''You see, I have this _liiittle_ problem right now.'' The brunette looks at her with sheepish eyes. So cute, Raven thinks then retreats and sits on the edge of the desk. ''And was told you could help me.'' She looks towards her over her shoulder.

She follows her with her sight and when their eyes meet again, ''Oh, right!'' Things finally clicked in in her head and she jolts upright, sending the chair tumbling on the ground. ''Sorry, thought you were just returning.''

Raven gets off the desk, turning to properly face her and waves off her apology, ''No harm done. Raven.'' She offers a handshake. 

''Natalie.'' The girl introduces herself. Tilts her head and follows up with a question, ''Raven? Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't sound like a proper name.'' Then takes Raven up on her offered handshake. 

''It's not.'' Raven shrugs in response when the handshake is done. Winking, she gives Natalie a quick explanation, ''But I'm using it for personal reasons and let's leave it at that, 'kay?'' 

''Sure.'' Natalie nods. Then recalls feeling some nasty scaring on Raven's hands. ''Those are some nasty cuts. You got into a fight or something?'' She asks, looking towards Raven's hands. 

''Was my bread and butter until a few hours ago.'' Raven shrugs and tries to wave her off, ''Don't worry about it.'' 

''Okay.'' Natalie responds, deciding not to pry. ''Oh, right. Your uniform.'' Natalie remembers something. ''Follow me please.'' Then gestures with her hand for Raven to follow her. And they head towards the nearby doors that are marked as Storage. 

''Uniform? There's a dress code here?'' Raven asks on the way there.

''Sure is. Though you can customize it somewhat if you want.'' Natalie answers and unlocks the doors. ''Now let's see...'' She checks Raven from top to bottom once they are both inside. ''Hm...'' She compares the different sized sets of uniform that hang on the stand. Deciding on one she grabs it and, ''Try these, they should fit you.'' She hands it to Raven. 

''This, okay.'' Raven points to the top of the hanger. ''This, not so much. I won't be caught dead wearing a skirt.'' She adds firmly while pointing to the bottom part.

''No problem there. Here...'' Natalie pulls some pants out of a box that was next to the stand and hands them to Raven, ''Try these.'' 

''Better.'' Raven responds then starts to strip right there and then. 

''Oh, right.'' Natalie seeing her, spins around. 

''Haha, embarrassed?'' Raven laughs at Natalie's reaction. '''S not like I have something you don't.''

''Well...'' She turns back around. ''Is just... Wow.'' Natalie's eyes go wide. Her eyes darting to different parts of Ravens well-toned body that is littered with bruises. Some are faded, some look pretty fresh and there's a bandage around her chest.

''You like what you are seeing, babe?'' Raven smirks when she sees her scanning her. 

''If I wasn't gay, I am now.'' Natalie says in a daze but clamps her mouth shut with her hand the next second.

''Hahahaha!'' Raven laughs while pulling on the pants. ''Thanks for the compliment.'' She winks at Natalie. She buttons up the white shirt she put on. The green jacket comes on next but she leaves it unbuttoned. ''Well...'' She spreads her arms, gives herself a quick check-up, then looks at Natalie, ''How do I look?'' 

''Seems to fit, but let me just...'' Natalie steps closer and fixes her collar. ''There.'' 

Raven uses the chance to lean in and whisper in Natalie's ear. ''You know, I prefer girls over boys.'' She purrs the R's, lightly blowing on Natalie's neck before pulling away. The effect of that immediately visible on Natalie's face. 

''Khm...'' Who clears her throat of sudden obstruction. ''L-let me show you your room.''

Raven first smiles at how cute she looks when she is flustered then nods and puts her boots on. Laces just shoved in. No time to bother tying them up and she has a feeling the boots won't be on her feet for much longer anyway. They walk out of the storage room. Natalie locks it back up. And after that, they walk up a flight of stairs and stop at one of the doors. ''Here we are.'' Natalie says pointing at them. 

''Oh, babe.'' Raven decides to tease her. ''And here I thought you were more of a dinner first, shagging later type.'' She snakes her arm around Natalie's waist, lightly squeezing. 

''I am, so no snacks before dinner.'' Natalie, enjoying the caress, shoots back with a wink and lightly swats Raven's arm away. 

''Uuuu, nice!'' Raven shakes the swatted arm like it got burned. ''Feisty. Me likey!'' 

Natalie chuckles, ''Hehe, glad you approve.'' The doors beep when Natalie holds a key card near the scanner. Holding them open, she slightly bows her head. ''Your residence, ma'am.'' And gestures with her arm towards the room. Raven plays along and walks in with a mocking dignity, upturned head, sashaying her ass. Not even a second after the doors close they both explode in laughter. 

''You know, you would look great in a dress.'' Natalie says when they settle down. She is sitting on one bed, across from Raven who spilled herself on the other. Her bag just thrown next to it.

She pushes her boots off using only her feet and they tumble on the ground at the base of the bed then while responding ''Tux maybe, dress no go.'' Raven says then rolls on her side to face Natalie. ''Tried it, I'm too brawny to pull it off.'' She lifts herself on her elbow then reaches for her bag and pulls the whiskey bottle out. ''Thirsty?'' 

''No drinking on campus, but gimme.'' Natalie says, snatching the bottle. She uncaps it and takes a good pull out of it. 

''Wot? No drinking on campus? Ha, that's one rule I intend to break on a regular basis.'' Raven says matter of factly. Her eyes go wide a bit when she sees Natalie chugging the whiskey down. ''And damn, babe!'' 

''Paaaah.'' Natalie exhales when she finishes. ''Thought I can't drink?'' She smirks. ''Got another thing coming then.'' Then holds the recapped bottle back at Raven. 

''You know what Nat?'' Raven sits up. Points first to Natalie then to herself, ''You and me. I think we are gonna be great friends.'' She takes the bottle back and offers Natalie a handshake. 

She leans closer, ''I would like that Raven.'' And they shake hands again. 

''Me too.'' Raven smiles. She puts the whiskey bottle next to her bed and stands up. ''Now shoo, need to get some sleep if I'm to wake up at 7 in the morning.'' She jokingly chases Natalie out. 

''Sure you don't want me to stay the night?'' Natalie winks with a smile, looking back at Raven over her shoulder when she starts to walk towards the doors. 

''Babe...'' Raven gives her a sidelong look and grins. ''Don't tease or you will regret it for a week.'' But she is exhausted and this day sucked from the moment she woke up. So despite liking the idea she shakes her head. ''But no, had a rough day that already had a shitty start. Rain check?'' Raven responds, already undressing. 

''For a week?'' Natalie stops at the doors, looking back, hand on the handle. 

''Yep, believe me. You won't be walking straight for a week after I'm done with you.'' Raven answers with her grin now extended to its max. Already in nothing but her undies, her bra on the pile where the rest of her clothes are. 

Natalie, face flushed, tries to focus on something else but Raven's breasts. ''Bandage?'' But fails epically. 

''Cracked a rib or two. Helps with the pain.'' Raven slips under the blanket. 

''Could fetch you some painkillers if you want.'' Natalie suggests.

Raven shakes her head, ''Nah.'' Then lifts up the bottle, ''Got the best one right here.'' 

''Okay then, goodnight Raven.'' Natalie smiles.

''Night Natalie, oh and...'' Raven remembers something but pauses to wait for Natalie to turn back, as she was halfway out the door already. 

Turning back around to face her, ''Yeah?'' Natalie wonders what Raven wants now. 

''If you hear me screaming, leave me alone. Nightmare will pass soon. The last person that tried to help luckily only ended up with a broken nose. Just a heads up.'' She tells her, eyes laser-focused, previous cheerfulness gone from her face. 

''Thanks for the warning. Might not heed it but still...'' Natalie wonders how bad can it be. 

''No Nat, I'm serious.'' Raven shakes her head one more time, loosening the stiff expression a bit. ''If I get surprised when I wake up from that, I might snap your neck. So stay away, please?'' She looks at Natalie with a gentle look. One that Natalie didn't see until now. 

''That bad?'' Natalie is caught a bit off guard by it. 

''Yeah. So, please. Stay outside the doors if you must. And don't let anyone else in too.'' Raven nods.

''Okay.'' She agrees with a nod. ''Good thing my room is next to yours then. I can play the guard even when I'm not on duty.'' Natalie smiles. 

''Thanks, babe. Night.'' Raven returns the smile.

''Night Raven.'' Natalie shuts the lights off and closes the doors.


	4. Raven has class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's first day at school. Goes as good as you can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry summer, I'm extra lazy.

_Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep!_ “Ah, for fuck's sake!” The alarm clock hits the wall faster than a bullet, shattering into pieces on impact. “Great. Now I need to get a new one,” she grumbles when she drags herself out of the bed. “Auch.” Her ribs make their state known again. “Definitely cracked,” she slowly caresses the injured part. “Ah, shit! Nature calls,” she runs towards the bathroom when her bladder announces that it’s full to the brim. She deals with that problem then when she is washing her hands she looks up at the mirror above the sink, “ _\---- you killed us… it’s all your fault… hissss…_ ” The faces of her old friends start blaming her. Heck, there is even the small feline she had for company for a while, hissing at her with anger in her eyes. All are missing pieces, are deformed, covered in blood or their inner parts are shoving. She squeezes her eyes shut, “Noooo,” she clutches her head and shakes it furiously. “It’s not my fault,” she cries out, then as if someone flipped a switch in her head, her arms move away from her head and she slowly opens her eyes. “Get. Lost,” she slowly says while staring straight at her reflection in the mirror. ‘ _Raven, you are stronger than them,_ ’ she suddenly hears Bosses voice and immediately relaxes, ‘ _Never forget, but don’t let them control you,_ ’ he tells her. “Not even here and still helps me,” Raven chuckles, “Thanks, Boss.” She washes her face and finger combs her hair then returns to the bedroom. She retightens the bandage then dresses up and leaves her room. 

“Heya Natalie,” she greets her when she gets to the night duty desk, trying to choke the ache down. 

“Morning Raven,” she greets her back. “Slept well? Heard something break.” She notices Raven trying to cope with the pain but decides not to say anything about it. 

“Alarm clocks and me hangovered don't coexist,” she shrugs, then sits on the edge of the desk, arms crossed. “Any chance you could fetch me a new one? I'll pay you after I'm done with my classes.” 

“I think I got a spare somewhere in my room,” Natalie recalls. “Come by later and pick it up,” she suggests and starts digging through the desk drawer. 

Raven follows Natalie with her eyes, “I just might come over and it might not be for the alarm clock only. So, you off to class too or?” 

“Nah,” Natalie shakes her head, hand still digging through the drawer. “Whoever is on night duty is excused from classes the following day. So it's off to bed with me in about an hour,” she finishes that with a lion-like yawn. “There you are,” she quips, finally finding what she was looking for. “Made this for you,” she hands Raven a piece of paper. 

Raven gives it a quick look over. There are classes written on it and detailed directions how to get there next to each. “Aww, thanks babe,” she leans down and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Su-sure. No problem.” ‘ _So cute,_ ’ Raven thinks when she sees Natalie's flushed face, the look from her hazel eyes darting from the desk to Raven. 

She jumps off the table, stuffing the instruction in her jacket's pocket, “Well, sleep tight. I'm off.” 

Natalie slumps on the table, her chin resting on her hands, “Thanks. Knock 'em dead.”

“Last time someone said that to me, I did just that. Hahaha.” Raven laughs, waving over her shoulder, leaving the dorm. “Now let's see,” once outside she pulls out Natalie's instructions, “First class is History of Combat and apparently the teach is also our homeroom teach. Classroom 76? Okay.” She finishes her monologue and gets on her way.

While walking towards the main building, she notices weird looks the other girls are giving her and whispering to each other. It was starting to tick her off, so just before she reached the entrance, she grabs the nearest guy by the collar. Others, standing nearby, were so surprised by her speed and sudden movement, that they freeze in place.

“Hey,” she snarls in his face. “Is there something weird about me?” She adds a twist to her grip, tightening his collar and leans so close that their noses almost touch. 

“N-no,” the guy in her grip shakes his head furiously, wheezing because his throat is being squeezed. “It-its probably just that you are wearing pants instead of a skirt,” his eyes are wide as saucers and even though he is built well, his blood frozen from fear. Whose wouldn't if they were glared at by a pair of eyes that clearly show that their owner is capable ending their life on the spot.

“Really?” she calms down, backing off and releasing her grip. “That's so weird around here?” she quickly fixes his collar as a way to apologize. She didn't need to explode like that. But better look for an excuse than a permission, the Boss always told her. 

“Yeah. If you look around,” he gestures over the plaza that stretches in front of the main building's entrance, “Every other girl is wearing a skirt,” he explains, nodding thankfully for her help with his collar. 

“Hm,” her eyes narrow as she scans the plaza. “Guess your right,” she looks back at the guy. “Anyway,” walking towards the doors, she waves over her shoulder, “I’m off.” 

Walking through the doors, she pulls the instruction out again, “Class 76, first floor 7th door on the left. Thanks, babe.” Reaching the said doors, she was just about to grab the handle on the doors when, 

“Ah! Raven, wait a moment.” A woman, who is rushing down the hall towards her with quick steps, calls. 

Moving away from the door, she takes a step back, “And you are?” 

“My name is Sophia Steiner and I'm your homeroom teacher,” she offers a handshake, answering when she walks up to her. 

“Raven.” She shakes her hand. 

“Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the class.” 

“Sure thing teach,” Raven nods and moves out of the way, letting her walk in before her.

“All right class, take your seats, please,” she calls over the class with a raised but still gentle voice and clattering of chairs can be heard as students sit down. 

“Now, please welcome a new classmate, Raven,” She waves her hand inviting Raven to come in. 

Walking next to the teacher’s desk, she turns to face the classroom, “Hi, the name's Raven, I just got here yesterday.” A guy chuckles loudly when she introduces herself like she said something really funny. ‘ _One for the blacklist it is,_ ’ she thinks but doesn’t pay him any more attention than that.

“Okay, Natalie had a night duty so she is excused and I can see the rest of you are here,” Teacher scans the class. “So Raven take that desk and I'll begin,” then points to a desk right in front of the guy that chuckled. ‘ _Babe's in my class? Great!_ ’ she thinks when she nods and walks to her desk, sitting down.

“Raven, what kind of a name is that? You some kind of a superhero?” The guy behind her leans forward to tease her. 

“Shut up,” she says back. ‘ _Not on day one, c'mon Raven. Don't kill somebody on day one!_ ’ she fights her boiling blood, her demons popping into her mind one after another. ‘ _You're a murderer ----…, You left us to die…, Kill him…, ---- will betray anyone._ ’ They start saying and her blood starts boiling. She clenches her jaw to a point where she could probably shatter her own teeth. Hands balled into fists so tightly that her knuckles turn white, ‘ _You are stronger Raven, don’t let them control you,_ ’ she repeats Bosses words like a mantra in her head. It starts to work, her anger starting to subside, her demons retreating back to the place they came from.

But the ignorant fool behind her brings all that right back. “Raaaven, kra, kra, kra.” He taunts her.

Something snaps in Raven and her head visibly twitches when her control over herself shatters. “That's it,” she slams her fists at her wooden table and it cracks right down the middle. She stands up, spins around and grabs the moron by the neck with one hand, grinning wickedly. ‘ _You fucked up now,_ ’ she thinks when a plan pops up in her head. Slowly pulling him upwards out of his seat, she places her other hand on his stomach for leverage and throws him across the classroom into the green board in the front of it. She walks towards her target with all the grace of an enraged bull. Spotting the pointing stick teacher uses, on the way, she smirks and grabs it. Giving it a quick lookover, she mutters, “Too long,” and breaks it in half over her knee. Throwing the thicker half away, she picks the smartass up by his neck and slams the thinner part into his shoulder with a single powerful swing of her arm. It pierces his shoulder blade and impales him on the wall. 

“AAAAAAAAAAA,” he screams from pain, his functioning arm shooting up to the stick that is sticking out of his shoulder. 

“SHUT UP,” she snarls in his face and covers his mouth with one hand. Then, turning back to the rest of the class, she roars, “Anyone else wants to have a laugh on the account of my name?!” She scans them over. Eyes narrowed into thin slits, her breathing deep and slow. All of them shaking their heads, looks of fright on all. She then looks over to the teacher, who just stands there, arms crossed, leaning on her table, “You done?” Raven not really sure how to react simply nods. 

Teacher then pulls out a cell phone and calls someone. “Medic in classroom 76. Shoulder injury, but no permanent damage.” 

“IT FUCKING HURTS, YOU BITCH,” he screams when Raven takes one step away, causing her to twitch and start to slowly turn towards him. 

“I said,” she throws a right hook in his face, “Shut. The. Fuck up,'' knocking him unconscious. “Manners on this one. Teach was on the phone.” She jokes while walking back to her desk and sits down. Some of her classmates join the teacher in her laugh at that, but the shake in their voices indicates that fear is still there.

Two people rush through the door a minute later, wearing white coats. “Who?” The man asks the teacher, who points at Raven. “This idiot picked a fight with her?” he asks, points to the impailed with his thumb. The nurse with him is already busy with tending to the impaile. 

“You know me doc?” Raven asks, looking at him as she raised her sight from her hands. 

‘ _Tsk, I did it again, didn't I,_ ’ she thinks when the doc nods, “Sure do. Saw a few of your fights,” he smiles knowingly. “Word of warning to the rest of you,” he looks to the others, “Don't mess with her. I mean it. This moron,” he gestures with his head towards the unconscious guy that the nurse pulled off the green board by now, “Got lucky.” Raven smirks at that, knowing how right the doc is, but wonders why they are not scolding her. 

5 minutes later, the doctor and his assistant took the patient to the medical wing. Blood was cleaned away by cleaning drones and the only evidence of what has happened was the hole in the green board. Even teacher had a new pointing stick, remains of the old ones promptly removed by the beforementioned drones as well. 

“Well, then class,” Miss Steiner starts, clapping her hands to get everyone attention. “I want you all to remember what you just saw. And know that Raven will in no form or shape be punished for what she did.” That got all of them to look at her with bewildered expressions, though Raven for a different reason than the rest.

“But Miss Steiner. She just literally nailed somebody with a stick on the wall and knocked him unconscious,” one of the guys calls out. 

“Correct,” Miss Steiner says, nodding. Then raising her index finger she explains, “And if this was a normal school she would probably face criminal charges and immediate expulsion. But we all know that this is not the case with this place.” She leans forward, using arms as supports, “Do not take this the wrong way. This doesn't mean you can go around and start killing each other for no reason what so ever,” she straightens back upright and walks around in front of the desk, crosses her arms and leans back on it, “But if you get challenged I expect you to respond in kind. Stronger, more skilled you are, better your rank will be. And we can pretty much say for sure that currently, Raven is on top of this class at least, if not of all the 1st years.” Raven smirks at that and raises a hand. “Yes, Raven?” Miss Steiner asks and Raven stands up. 

“Look, guys,” she turns to face most of the class. Some visibly twitch, thinking she is looking for her next victim. “I’m not some sort of mortal enemy of yours. That guy was too much of a loud mouth for his own good,” quite a few heads nod at that. “So, if I didn't stop him right there and then, he would continue to do so in the future. That's something I wasn't willing to let happen, hence why I did what I did. Do as I ask you. Stay away when I'm on my bad days and I don't see any reason why we couldn't get along as somewhat normal classmates. To be honest,” her sight darts to a few in particular, “I see quite a few with the potential…,” her eyes narrow and a small grin tugs on her lips. ‘No Raven, reel it in,’ she scolds herself before continuing, “To be really good in the future. And with that,” she sits back down, “I’ve said my piece.” 

“Well said, Raven. Very well said.” Miss Steiner smiles, and the bell chimes just as she finished. “Would you look at how the time flies,” she eyes the clock on the wall then looks back at her students, “Off you go then, your next class is Martial arts with Instructor Edda.” Chairs rattle as they file out. 

Raven was just about to step outside as the last one when she spots a girl still in her seat with her periphery vision. “You not coming?” she calls at her, getting a shake of the head as a response. “Why not? Something wrong?” she walks closer, pulls out the chair from the desk in front of the girls, and plops herself down. “C’mon cutie, talk to me,” she encourages her. “You scared of me because of what I did?” she asks when the girl clamps down even harder. This time getting a small nod for an answer. “Hm,” Raven tries to think of a way to get the girl to relax a bit. “How ‘bout this first. Raven.” She holds her hand out for her. 

“Ve-Ver-Veronica.” She shakes it shyly and Raven can feel her hand trembling a bit. 

“Nice to meetcha,” She responds with a face wide smile. “You said you are afraid of me, but that's not all there is to it. Is it?”

“No,” she shakes her head again. ‘There we go,’ Raven thinks. “I know the Instructor from before and,” 

“She scares you too,” Raven finishes her sentence.

“Mhm.” 

“Tell you what? You stick with me and I won't let her touch a hair on you. Deal, blondie?” She offers with a smile. 

“Yo-you sure?” Veronica's eyes get some life in them. 

“Mhm.” Raven nods, still smiling. 

“O-okay then,” she stands up. 

“That's my girl. Let's get 'em together!” Raven throws her arm around her shoulder and pulls the shorter girl along with her as they leave the class together. They get changed to gym clothes, Raven opting for sweatpants instead of shorts and make it to the field with only a second to spare.


	5. Raven spars with Kestrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and her new classmates have a PE class.

“Okay maggots, line up!!!” Instructor, a giant of a woman, roars as soon as the bell announces the start of the class, weird looks all around. 

“Psst, guys, just form 3 lines,” Raven whispers to her classmates. She then leans towards her new friend and whispers, “Veronica, stand next to me,” when they start lining up. 

“Ha, at least some of you have brains,” Instructor says when they form up. “Busted arm boy. Bench,” she tells to the guy who is cradling his arm in a brace. ‘ _Medics work fast here,_ ’ Raven thinks, seeing how he is back to class already. 

Instructor paced in front of them for a bit then stops and faces them in the middle of the line, two maybe three steps away. “My name is Edda von Adler, and my job here is to beat the knowledge of unarmed combat into your very bones.” Her head on a swivel to look at them all, but she stops when she spots Raven. She narrows her eyes to focus on her, “You look familiar.” she points at her with her arm, “Come here,” and then the ground next to herself. Raven files out and does as she is told. “Ha, knew it! You're Raven!” Instructors face lights up. 

“I am.” She nods. 

“Busted arm boy your work?” 

“He is.” 

“How is he still alive?” 

“Didn’t feel right to kill someone on day one, I guess?” Raven shrugs. 

“Your ass is lucky to still be breathing, you hear, Busted arm boy?!?!” Instructor yells towards the guy sitting the class out on the bench, who just lowers his head. “Saw a couple of your fights,” she pats Raven on her shoulder, “You were amazing.” 

“Thanks, I tried to keep my fights entertaining. More money that way,” she responds with a smile. 

“I bet. Anyway, don't think I need to teach you anything but the rest of these maggots,” Instructor grinds her fist in her palm, “need a good run through the grinder,” a grin plastered on her face when she turns to face the others. “Okay. For today, pair up and spread out and I'll come to each pair to see what you got,” she tells them and Raven doesn't waste any time and takes three long leaps towards Veronica. 

“Don't worry,” she grabs her hand, “I’m right here. Follow me,” and pulls her a bit out of the others way. Once they pick a good spot Raven gives check Veronica from top to bottom with her sight and smiles at what she sees. “Okay, let’s see what you got. There is muscle on you, so you do train something.” 

“I trained boxing before coming here,” she explains. 

“Oh?” Raven smirks and slowly quirks an eyebrow. “Let's see what you got, then. Right in here,” she holds up a palm as a target for Veronica, who takes her stance and when Raven nods she throws a punch. 

“Mmm. Not bad. Again,” Raven moves the target around a bit, but Veronica still nails it dead center every time. “Accurate, but…” she comments while shaking her palm that’s pulsing with pain a bit. “Lem’me guess. Your dad taught you?” 

“How did you know?” Veronica goes wide-eyed from the surprise of Raven’s accurate guess. 

“Your stance and how you throw your punch. Good for men, bad for women,” she answers. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Men and women have different muscle builds. While men can pull their power from their shoulders, we babes need to do it from our hips. Lem’me show you. Throw a punch but hold it there,” she instructs Veronica, who does as she was told. “Okay, now let me adjust a bit…” Raven then touches Veronicas shoulders, hips and thighs, slightly adjusting her stance. Once done she moves back in front of her. “Now remember how this feels.”

With a light blush on her face from Raven’s strong but gentle hands all over her, Veronica closes her eyes in concentration, still holding her thrown punch. “Got it,” she says when she opens them. 

“Okay. Let's try again then. Right here,” and Veronica strikes. A meaty slapping sound echoes across the field when her fist collides with Raven's palm. Quite a few heads turn in their direction, including Instructors. ‘ _Knew it,_ ’ Instructor thinks then focuses back on the pair she was with.

“Auch!” Raven shakes the hand that was the target of that punch. “Nice one,” she compliments her for a good strike.

“Wow,” Veronica looks at her fist. “It's both faster _and_ stronger.” 

“Don't need to tell _me_ that,” Raven laughs, “I felt it,” still shaking her hand. “Let me get some gloves or my hands will be useless by the time we are done. Hey, teach!!!” She yells at the Instructor when she spots her a distance away. 

“Yes?” 

“Got some fingerless gloves?” 

“Box next to the Busted arm boy!” 

“'kay thanks!” Raven trots there. “Heya,” and greets the resting guy. 

“Hey. Sorry I laughed. Wasn’t right,” he apologizes. 

“No biggie probably could have reacted differently but it is what it is now. Get better and I'll give you some pointers on how to fight too,” she winks at him when she picks up two pairs of gloves. 

“Okay, Raven. The name's Edward.” 

“Raven, nice to meetcha. Gotta go now. Talk to you later Ed,” she runs back out waving back when she responds. 

“Hi babe, put these on. Then we can have some real fun,” Raven says to Veronica when she returns to her and throws one pair of gloves to her. 

“Fingerless?” Veronica wonders, while putting them on.

“Ah. You are more used to those bulky ones, huh? Oh well, these will do the trick,” Raven puts hers on too. “Now, I am more of mixed martial arts, but to make this fair, I won't use kicks or grabs, how's that?” she suggests. 

“Sounds fair, but I won't be able to guard properly with these,” Veronica responds. 

“You are accurate enough to do it. But fair warning anyway. They don’t pad the punches as much as those bulky ones do. You don't need to hold back, but I do. Still, if I get caught up in it, I might throw a real one, dodge those or they might break your arm,” she warns her.

“Okay.” 

“Let’s say 10 clean tags wins.” And when Veronica nods, “Ready?” Raven takes her stance. 

“Ready.” Veronica too. 

“GO!” They both start with a right straight, but while Raven’s connects with Veronica’s left arm that she used for a guard, Veronica changes direction midway and connects a clean hit on Raven's ribs. 

The sudden spike in her pain sends her reeling. “Aaaah! DAMN IT! Forgot about those!” Raven curses, kneeling and holding where Veronica punched her. 

“Hey, you okay?” Veronica is next to her in a second, arm on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, not your fault. I cracked them in a fight yesterday,” she explains, breathing heavily, face in a grimace from the pain. 

“I was wondering what the bandage was for when I saw it in the changing room. I'm so sorry,” Veronica apologizes. 

“Like I said, not your fault babe. Help me up,” Raven stretches her arm, and Veronica pulls it around her shoulder, slowly helping Raven back on her feet. 

“Hey, you two okay?” Instructor comes running after she heard Raven shout. 

“Yeah teach, no biggie. Just need a minute here.” Raven tries to wave her off. 

But Instructor won’t have any of it, “Not a chance, let me see here,” she slowly removes Raven’s hand and gently runs hers over her ribs. “Don't think they broke, but get them checked out by the Doc anyway. Veronica, make sure she gets there.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” She responds, Raven only smiles meekly and they walk off to the medical wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek into chapter 6:
> 
> \-----“A team? Ha, more like a Death squad of bitches that are not to be fucked with! Hahahaha!” they both laugh at that.-----


	6. Raven heads to the doc's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is accompanied by Veronica to the school's doctor and along the way finds out more about her newest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update this one too. Not as polished as Rogue as this was written a while ago but it should provide some entertainment as well.

They were barely out of earshot range and turned the corner when “Ma’am? And first name basis?” Raven asks when she lets go of Veronica and starts walking on her own, her aching ribs still causing her to wince with every breath she takes.

“Guess I might as well tell you. Instructor Edda von Adler is my mom,” she confesses with a weary sigh. 

“Heh,” Raven smirks, then something clicks in her head, “Wait a sec. Von Adler? Where did I hear that surname before?” Raven gazes upwards, thinking. “Bloody ferret’s balls dipped in peanut butter!!!” she yells, scaring the ghost out of Veronica. “Of fuckin’ course!” she continues with a raised voice. “Balderich von Adler! The leader of the Crusaders!!!” she looks at Veronica with wide eyes. 

She nods, “Yes. My dad.”

Raven smiles, but then quirks an eyebrow, “But you are not…” she scans the girl that is smaller than her, top to bottom. “Like huge in size like your parents are. How come?” Her arm goes to her ribs that reminded her that they are still cracked and she winces, hissing. 

“The growth spurt happens during puberty, but I'm either late or it might never happen,” Veronica answer, sounding a bit sad at the end. 

“Awww, babe,” Raven puts an arm around Veronica's waist. “Even if you don't go huge, I’ll still like you,” and pulls her towards her. “Come fuckin’ on!” she curses when she is yet again reminded of the state of her ribs when Veronica’s body hits hers. 

“Hahaha,” Veronica laughs. “How do you keep managing to forget about that?” 

“This degree of pain is nothing new to me. So I keep putting into the back of my mind. Especially if I got a hottie like you next to me,” Raven winks, Veronica's cheeks go rosy as she smiles. 

“Keep teasing and I might just take you up on that,” she shoots back with a wink of her own. 

“Uuuu, another feisty one!” Raven grins. 

“Another?” Veronica tilts her head. 

“Mhm. Nat is pretty cheeky too.” 

“Nat? Oh! You mean Natalie from our class?” 

“That's the one and I plan to give you both a taste of Raven 'Special' once these ribs get better,” a wicked grin shows up on her face. 

“A redhead, a brunette and a blonde. All we need now is black and some rainbow and we got a full set.” Veronica jokes. 

“Don't you worry, got my eyes set on those two too,” Raven smirks. 

“Meaning Elisabeth and Jessica?” 

“That their names? Yeah, had those two in my sights from the moment I introduced myself to you guys.” Raven says as they enter the main building and turn to head towards the medical wing. 

''Just me or are you building a team here?'', Veronica wonders. 

“A team? Ha, more like a Death squad of bitches that are not to be fucked with! Hahahaha!” they both laugh at that.

“Howling bitches, maybe?” 

“Nah...” Raven shakes her head, “Valkyries was the name I was thinking of if we manage to get together.” 

“Valkyries huh? But didn't they ride into battle?” Veronica thinks out loud. 

“Great idea!” Raven has a eureka moment. “Now I know what I'm gonna be working on, once the classes finish for today.” 

“What are you talking about?” Veronica asks, not having a single clue what Raven raving so happily about. 

“Na ah, babe,” she pecks Veronica on the cheek then winks, “Surprise.” And they stop outside the doors that lead to the doctor’s office and Veronica knocks. 

“Come on in!” a female voice invites them in. 

“Hey, Hi.” they both greet the nurse that sits behind her desk, typing something on her computer. 

“Hello, you two. How may I help you?” the charming woman looks up to them with a smile. 

“Meh. Is nothing major. Just Instructor Adler insisting on me getting a checkup,” Raven answers, but nurse tilts her head as she didn’t give any details. “My ribs. I injured them yesterday, probably cracked. But when I spared with Veronica in class, she got a good hit in and I saw stars for a sec there,” Raven offers more information with a smile. 

“Ah. Go right in. The doctor will take a look,” nurse gestures towards the doors to her right with her arm and they nod and walk right in. 

“Sup doc. Hello doctor.” they greet the doctor.

“Hello, Raven and miss Von Adler. What seems to be the problem?” he gestures for them to take a sit. 

But Raven shakes her head, “Just a quick checkup. My ribs seem to hate me at the moment.” 

“Okay, and you?” the doctor asks Veronica when he stands up and starts walking towards them. 

“I'm fine. Instructor Von Adler told me to make sure Raven gets here for a checkup.” 

“Okay. Let me take a look,” the doctor grabs a circular device and runs it just above where Raven pointed her ribs hurt. A holographic display that popped up from it when he turned it on, shows that Raven had indeed cracked 4 of her ribs, one being the edge of breaking too. “This doesn't look fresh?” he asks. 

“Yesterday a big mouth slut got a good kick in,” Raven shrugs. 

“Is she still breathing?” the doctor asks with a knowing smirk. 

“Yep. Saved by the bell. Fucker rang just as I was about to kick her head in,” Raven grins. ''But she will never be pretty again. I destroyed her cocky face,” she adds with a wicked smile.

“Pink hair, bleeding heart tattoo on her neck?” he inquires while turning a dial on his device, ''Hold still for a moment.'' 

“That's her. You know her, doc?” Raven wonders. 

“Yes. I treated her yesterday. She is in a senior year here. Well, she won't be attending class for a month or two. You really did a number on her.” he scans Raven from top to bottom. 

“Yesterday was a very bad day for me and she was a loud mouth. Throwing out insults even before the bell rang for the start. Which, as you can imagine, ticked me off even more and I went all in. Would probably kill her, if the bell didn't save her bitchy ass.” 

“Holy crap Raven, those are some nasty injuries you've got. All cured, but the sings of multiple broken bones remain and even some organs got bruised pretty badly.” doctor’s eyes go wide when the display tells him the history of what Raven's body went through in the past. “Oh my. What happened to...” he starts, looking at Raven with a concerned face. 

“Not another word, doc.” Raven's voice gets dark and serious, a death stare on her face directed straight at the doctor. 

“Understood,” he nods. 

“Okay. Now can you patch these buggers up or do I heal them the natural way?” she asks, pointing to her ribs, smile back on her face, the coldness and murderous intent completely gone from it. 

“I can patch you up, but it's gonna hurt a fair bit,” he explains. 

“Go for it. Veronica, get your butt over here,” she calls for her after she gives the doc the go ahead. 

“Yes?” she asks when she comes closer. 

“Ready?” the doctor asks and starts when Raven nods. And when the pain hits, she grabs Veronica’s hair and pulls her towards her, frenching the surprised girl like there is no tomorrow. 

“I guess that is one way to deal with the pain,” doctor smiles at them. “All done,” he flicks off the device that boosted the healing process when it reports that its done its job. 

“Best way, if you ask me.” Raven smiles, when she releases Veronica, whose face is flushed red, finger combing the hair she messed up, “Thanks babe.” she winks. 

“Haaaaa...” Veronica is on cloud nine. 

“And thank you too doc.” 

“No problem. I would say stay out of trouble, but that would be just wasting my breath when it comes to you,” he jokes. 

“Right you are, doc,” Raven smirks. “Come on babe, let's go back to class,” then grabs Veronica's hand and pulls the girl still in a daze, out of the office and into the hallway.


	7. PE class part 2

“Hahaha. C'mon Veronica, wake up already,” Raven bumps her hips to Veronicas as they walk back towards the practice field. 

“Huh? Wha-What?” She blinks like her brain just switched back on. “You... you kissed me?!” not all of it is booted up yet. 

“Pretty sure I frenched you,” Raven smirks. 

“Yeah... wow,” Veronica touches her lips with her fingers, like if she is trying to make sure that what she remembers really happened.

“First time a girl kissed ya?” 

“Yes.” 

“And? Felt good?”

“Don’t know yet…”

“Well, let me know when you figure it out. I know the Australian version of that too,” Raven shoots her a wink, grinning. 

“Australian version?” Veronica asks.

“Yep, same as French only…” Raven slowly moves a pointing finger from Veronica’s mouth, making sure she tracks it with her eyes, “Only down under,” and stops when she is pointing at her crotch. 

“Oooooh!” Veronica slowly exhales, her face dials up on a few shades of red. 

“Mhm. Now let’s go or your mom is gonna rips us both a new one.” Raven grabs Veronica’s hand and starts running, pulling her along.

 

“Heya Instructor Von Adler.” Raven greets her. 

“All patched up?” she asks and quirks an eyebrow when she spots her daughters blushing face. 

“Yep.”

“And that?” she gestures to her with her head while looking at Raven, smiling. 

“That, well, let’s just say I taught her a bit of French.” Raven grins. 

“You realize you just admitted to kissing my daughter?” Instructors voice gets a bit more serious but there is no real heat behind it. 

“Yes. And?” Raven just crosses her arms in front. 

“Hmmm…” the Instructor locks eyes with Raven, tapping a finger on her chin.

“Babe,” Raven looks at Veronica, “Go get two pairs of gloves, will ya?” then looks back into the Instructors eyes, popping her neck and shoulders.

“Wha-What? You serious?” Veronica looks at Raven with a concern written all over her face. 

“Yeah. Apparently, your mom wants to test me. And I sure as hell ain’t gonna back off from a challenge. Not when these guys are all healed up,” she answers and taps on the ribs that were on the verge of breaking when they left the field. 

“I like the way you think.” the Instructor grins. “Alright class, make a circle. Let me show you how to completely whoop someone’s ass,” she laughs, popping her knuckles. 

“There a limit or until one of us can’t get up?” Raven asks when Veronica hands her a pair of gloves, then walks to her mother handing her a pair too. 

“Until one of us can’t get up or calls it quits.” 

“Alrighty,” Raven first smiles and then as if someone flipped a switch in her head, all the joke is gone from her face and a look of someone who is ready to kill shows up. She takes her stance.

“Veronica countdown, please.” The instructor says, taking a stance too. 

“Ready?” Veronica, holding an arm between the two, asks Raven, who nods. 

“Ready?” now she asks her mom, who also nods. 

“FIGHT!” she swings her arm downwards and jumps away.

Raven doesn’t waste a second and launches at the Instructor, faking to aim for her face and when she pulls her guard up, she takes her chance and drives a fist right through the Instructors elbows when she used her arms to guard her face, and pummels her stomach. 

“Ghaaa,” Instructors exhales, when the air is forcefully pushed out of her lungs from the impact, her guarding arms swing to each side and she is leaning back, completely open to Raven. Not wasting a moment, she takes the chance to barrage her rib cage with a punch after a punch, not stopping even when the large woman manages to get her arms around her, trying to close the distance. Raven slows down, but puts more power into her punches, pushing air out of Instructors lungs with each hit and it doesn’t take much more of that for Instructor to fall on one knee, her arms lifelessly hang at her sides. Raven puts one hand on the top of her head to push it up to face her and winds the other. 

“Coup de grâce or do you fold?” Raven asks with a voice that leaves no room for guessing if she is serious about the finishing blow. 

“I fold.” Instructors answers and the students observing them explode in cheers. 

“Raven! Raven! Raven!” echoes across the field. 

“Here,” Raven offers her help getting up, warmth back in her eyes. 

“Thanks,” Instructor takes her on her offer.

“Next time, don’t you dare hold back,” Raven whispers when she pulls her up. 

“Deal. But you better prepare yourself. It won’t be unarmed like now,” she smiles back.

“Firearms or melee?” 

“Melee, Crusader style,” she answers and they can hear Veronica gasps when she hears that. 

“Haha, you got it. I’ll be ready,” Raven shakes the hand that is still holding the Instructors, smiling and the bell announces the end of class. Instructor quickly tells them what they are gonna need for her next class then dismisses them.


	8. Rainbow and black join the fray

“Raven, you are fuckin’ nuts,” Veronica complains when they head to the changing room, 

“Huh?” she doesn't understand what’s got her so riled up.

“Crusader-style is her in full armor, her hammer in hands,” she explains.

“Oh, that? Psh, I know. And it’s gonna be so much fun!” Raven grins. 

“No, you luna- Whaaaa!” Veronica tries to retort but something rainbowy barrels at them both from behind.

“That was wicked, girl!!” the new arrival laughs, arms on their shoulders.

“Nah, just another day in the office. Raven,” she comments then introduces herself to the girl with all the colors of the rainbow in her hair. 

“Jessica the Wild,” she responds. 

“The Wild huh?” Raven grins and grabs a handful of Jessica’s ass. 

“Mmmmm, strong arms,” she just purrs and returns the favor. 

“Mmmmm, right back at you!” 

“And then there were four,” Veronica smiles. 

“Four?” Jessica asks, when they walk together towards the changing room, hands off each other. 

“Yep. Me, you, Veronica here, and Natalie.” Raven answers. 

“Oh, oh!” Jessica’s eyes sparkle. “We making a team or something?” 

“Thinking of it, yes. Last one I got my eyes on is Elisabeth.” 

“Lizzie? From our class?” 

“Lizzie?” Raven looks towards Veronica and when she nods, “Yeah, her.” 

“Gimme a sec,” Jessica says with a smile then bolts ahead.

 

And when Raven and Veronica reach the changing room, they see a scene that wouldn't look that out of place in softcore porn.

“Lizzie...” Jessica purrs while groping Elisabeth's boobs from behind, apparently catching her unaware mid-changing as her victim is only in her underwear, releasing soft moans when she starts nibbling on her neck. 

“Je-Jess… A-aah... Not here...” Elisabeth tries to stop her, but her own body seems to have other ideas as she puts one arm on the back of Jessica's head to push her further into her neck, while the other one helps her with the caress of her boobs. 

“K-khm.” Raven clears her throat, leaning on the lockers, arms crossed and all but the two she wants to get the attention of, seem to hear her and quickly change their clothes and file out of the room. Veronica slowly walks to her locker but keeps glancing towards the entangled duo, a slight blush on her cheeks betraying her thoughts. 

“Hey,” Raven calls again, but louder. “I can grab a camera and film this. I bet it would sell like hot cakes,” she jokes when they finally stop and look at her.

“Hahaha. Hey Raven. There’s plenty on cam already.” Jessica winks. 

“He-hey! That’s our secret, Jess.” Elisabeth pouts. “Raven was it? He-hello,” she is still putting her thoughts together when she greets her. “Give me a minute here,” she requests. And starts to get dressed properly when Jessica peeled off of her who winks at Raven before heading to her locker too. 

“Raven.” she offers a handshake after she got changed too and walked back to Elisabeth. 

“Elisabeth.” They shake hands. “Jess here told me you wanted to talk to me.” 

“I do,” Raven nods. “I got a good look at the two of you, felt Veronica’s strength,” she pats her newly healed ribs. “And Natalie strikes me as a great fighter too,” she leans on the lockers again, arms crossed in front. “So I thought, if this is a military school, we will eventually have to form teams or squads. And from what I’ve read the number of members is maximum of 5.” Raven offers an explanation behind her idea. “Therefore I decided to make one ahead of schedule, so we can train, learn and hang out together in general.” 

“Mmm. You, me, Jess here, Veronica and Natalie,” Elisabeth ticks the members on her fingers. “From what I saw so far from all of you, that would make quite a powerhouse of a team,” she concludes. 

Raven grins, nodding, “And I plan on making some stuff that will bump that a few notches higher.”

“Making?” Jessica and Elisabeth ask in unison when the first joined the second after she finished changing too. 

“Mhm. I'm quite handy with my hands, in more ways then one,” Raven shoots a teasing wink to the duo, then continues. “And I like to tinker in general. But now that I have some clear ideas about what to make, first things should be ready by the end of the week.” 

“So is Jess here. And I’m decent with clothing. And Veronica is quite skilled in programming,” Elisabeth adds when they start to file out of the room. 

“Any info on Nat?” Raven asks when the doors close behind them. 

“Yes. She can drive, ride and pilot pretty much anything that can be controlled by a human. Give her 5 minutes with any car, bike, even a plane or mech and she will be screaming with delight as she is pushing her ride to its limits,” she answers then sighs, “And more often than not, beyond.”

“Let me sum up. We got two engineers, a tailor, a computer expert, and a skilled driver. All of who are at least above average in fighting.”

“Pretty much.”

“Gonna have to talk to Nat later, but I think that I can announce team Valkyries formed,” Raven stops and holds her arm out, palm down. 

“I’m in.” Veronica is the first to put hers on the top, wide smile on her face. 

“Heck yeah!” Jessica follows in her cheery fashion.

“Might as well,” Elisabeth shrugs then puts her hand on top. 

“Valkyries!!!” they all shout in unison swinging their arms downwards.

“By the way Lizzie,” Raven looks at Elisabeth. 

“Mmm?” 

“You and Jess monogamous or?”

“Wha-What?! No! We are not even a couple or something.” Elisabeth shakes her head. 

“Okay, just a fling thing then? Just asking because back in the changing room you seemed to quite like it when Jess was all over you.” Raven smirks while Veronica touches her lips, remembering how Raven kissed her, her face heating up a bit. 

“Mmm? Ver, what are you blushing for?” Jessica asks when she notices. 

“’t was nothing much. I just frenched her while Doc was putting my ribs together to cope with the pain.” Raven says when Veronica just whimpers and looks down. 

“Hm. I know Ver is pretty shy as is, but to leave such a lasting impression,” Jessica thinks out loud. But before she can finish her thought, Raven grabs her by the back her head, pulls her closer and gives her one too, Veronica and Elisabeth go wide eye at first, but smile a moment later.

“Paaaah,” Raven inhales when she separates from Jessica. “Was that what you wanted to ask for?” Jessicas face goes a bit rosy and is breathing a bit more deeply.

“Haaaa. Wow,” she tries to collect her thoughts. “I messed around with Lizzie, but this was something else.”

“Plenty more where that came from.” Raven winks, and they turn the corner to the hallway that leads towards their next class, “And that gives me an idea. Anyone has Nats number?” she asks the trio walking with her, pulling out her phone.

“I do.” Veronica answers. 

“Gimme.” and after Veronica shares the info they all exchange each other numbers. Raven not wasting a second to sent Natalie a text for her plans and what she needs for a get together for tonight, a grin creeping up on her face while typing. 

“I don’t like that look on your face, Raven,” Elisabeth says when Raven puts away her phone. 

“Awww,” she steps closer, “Don't be like that. You’ll like it, I guarantee it.” and puts an arm around Elisabeth's waist, “It’s for after I'm done in the workshop, so you guys have until then to get ready.” 

“I will like it?” Elisabeth wonders. 

“You all will. A little get together. First of many for the Valkyries.” Raven smiles and they enter the classroom. They arrange to shuffle the seatings around so they all sit together at the back right part of the room, one seat empty for the absent Natalie.


	9. 3rd class is First Aid

“Em, guys. This is our third class today, right?” Raven asks, checking the notes that Natalie made for her and something about this class catches her attention. 

“Yes. First Aid on the battlefield.” Veronica answers. “Something wrong?” she asks when she sees the look on Raven's face. 

“And the teacher’s name is?” Raven continues with a flat voice.

“Doctor Angela Zeigler. Come on Raven, you are scaring me.” Veronica leans closer from her seat that is to the right from Raven’s. 

“Short blonde hair, blue eyes, German accent but she is swiss?” Raven just goes on with the questions. 

“That’s her. Why? You know her?” Veronica barely finishes that. 

“Got to go. Cya later.” Raven is halfway out of her seat, when, 

“Good day class. Please take your seats so we can begin.” the aforementioned teacher enters the classroom. 

“Fuck.” Raven curses in a whisper and plops down into her seat. Lowering her head, she covers her face with her hand. 

“I see you changed your seats a bit, but I can see that everyone besides Natalie, who is excused, is here.” Angela’s eyes dart around the class then stop on Raven. “And you must be the new student I was told about. Let me see,” she flips the page on her holo display a few times, “Raven is it?” 

“Yes ma’am,” she answers, lowering her tone of voice in an attempt to not be recognized.

“Mhm. Would you mind stepping outside for a minute with me please?” Angela asks with a gentle tone. 

Raven nods and stands up and when Angela walks to the doors, opening them and gestures, she walks outside. 

 

Doors barely close behind them when Angela hugs her tightly, “Oh child, how are you?” she asks, concern clear in her voice.

“I’m okay aunt Angela.” Raven returns the hug. 

“Your paren-” Angela continues, but Raven pulls away from the hug interrupting her. 

“Don’t mention them please.” Raven tries to hide her anger, but some still slipped out.

“We all miss you greatly.” Angela goes with a different angle, cupping Raven’s cheek with her hand. 

“Auntie, tell them…” Raven looks straight into Angela’s eyes, “tell them that I’m okay and nothing more, okay?” and almost begs.

“But why? They will be more than happy to see you. I was barely keeping my composure when I saw you just moments ago.” 

“Because,” Raven sighs, leans on the wall and slides down, sitting down. She turns her hand’s palms up. “if they found out the things I’ve done over these past years,” she closes and opens her hands. “Sure, one time I did it out of pure survival, but rest,” she turns her hands to show her palms to Angela, looking up to her, “These were covered in blood. More often than not. Rarely mine.” 

“Oh, child,” Angela kneels down and holds her hands in her own, “I’m sure they will understand.”

“No auntie. They won’t,” Raven shakes her head. “I killed in cold blood. Before Boss,” she chokes, remembering that time, but takes a deep breath and starts anew. “Before Boss found me, I was nothing more than a beast with a broken mind. I killed if someone so much as looked at me the wrong way and I was close enough to jump them. And the worst part was and still is,” she pauses to look Angela dead in her eyes again, “I’ve grown accustomed to it. Killing an animal or an omnic or a human being is the same to me.” She stands up, Angela follows. 

“What happened to you?” she asks with worrying voice.

“I’m sure Dr. Kurz has the whole file for that. So ask him and if he tells you to get my permission, you got it. If not him, then the Doc in the medic wing found out when he scanned me when I went to him to get my ribs patched up.” Raven responds with a flat voice.

“But you won’t tell me?”

“No. Word of warning though. If you do get the file from Dr. Kurz and it contains what I think it does, it won’t be pleasant reading,” Raven warns her then turns and enters the classroom, Angela follows a moment later.

 

“What did she want?” Jessica whispers from behind when Raven spills into her seat.

“Nothing much. Just an update,” she responds dismissively, Jessica getting the hint from her gesture and doesn't inquire further. 

“I apologize for the interruption. Just had to have a quick chat with your new classmate. Now, if someone could give us a quick summary of our previous lesson. Elisabeth, if you would please?” Angela walked back behind her desk and continued the class, her professional face back. Elisabeth stands up and does what was asked of her, her droning causes Raven to slump forward on her desk and a minute later, her closest neighbors can hear her snoring softly. The same thing happened on the last three classes, barely a minute into the class Raven was napping on her desk.

 

“Hey Raven,” Veronica gently shakes her, when the last bell of the day chimed.

“Mmm?” She grunts in response.

“Come on. Classes are over for today.”

“Right, Aaaaaaaaa.” Raven yawns like a lion, popping of her neck and shoulders are heard when she stretches them. “Guess I’ll check out the workshop now.”

“You look exhausted. You sure?” Elisabeth asks, joining the two after she finished editing her notes.

“I’m fine. Was just bored out of my mind,” she stands up. “Plus I need to get our gear ready as soon as possible.” 

“Can I come?” Jessica offers.

“Nope, what I plan for today is meant as a surprise for you guys. Some other time, maybe.” Raven responds. “And I bet you all got some studying to do and the sort. Still. 9 pm. My room. All of you. Don't forget.” And when she practically hears the unspoken question on the face of the others, “It’s next to Natalie's. You know where that one is?” 

“Yeah,” Veronica says, the other two just nod. 

“K, bring Nat up to speed too and I’ll see you then. Bye.” Raven then turns and walks towards the workshop with a skip in her step. 

“I wonder what is she planning, that she needs to keep it a secret so much?” Elisabeth wonders. 

“I did mention that Valkyries ride into battle when she first mentioned the name.” Veronica comments, as they make their way towards the dorm, “Could be something along those lines.”

“I’m both excited and terrified of what that could be.” Elisabeth retorts. 

“It’s gonna be something awesome either way, I just know it,” Jessica adds, smiling and they all head to the dorm, split to their rooms and do just as Raven predicted, study and work on completing their homework.


	10. Mercy treads carefully

Angela walked out of the classroom after the last bell chimed at a brisk pace, heading straight towards Dr. Kurz’s office. She knocks on the doors. “Come in.” the occupant calls. 

“Good afternoon Dr. Kurz.” 

“Good afternoon Dr. Zeigler. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I was told you have a file on our newest student and her past.”

“Raven?” he asks, and when Angela nods, “I do. But that is personal information and I can not just give it out.”

“Raven seems to have predicted this outcome so she told me that I have her permission to take a look.” ‘ _Smart girl_ ,’ Angela thinks. 

“Mmm, she is quite smart that way, despite how she looks at first sight.” Dr. Kurz voices her thoughts. “Well,” he stands up and turns to the file cabinet behind him, “If that is the case I don’t mind, but I would appreciate it if it could be returned by the end of the week. And,” he hands the file to Angela who takes it, “what that file contains, is quite disturbing.”

“She did mention the same thing when she gave me the permission. Is it really that bad?” 

“Let me just say that what that girl went through, it’s a wonder she is as sane as she is. And if you don’t mind me asking, what is your relationship with her?”

“I’ll just say that I know her as Brigitte Lindholm too.”

“All right. I know you got the memo I’ve sent to all the staff in this facility but I’ll repeat it all the same. When I brought her here, she insisted that she is not to be called by that name. I believe it’s her way of coping with the past she doesn’t like to or wants to remember.”

“Even though psychology is not my strongest suit, I agree with that. Now if you’ll excuse me,” and when Dr. Kurz nods, Angela leaves his office and heads to hers.

“A lot to do first, so you will have to wait until later,” she puts the file on the desk and starts her personal computer. 

 

_To: Ingrid and Torbjorn Lindholm_

_Hello, my friends,_

_I saw your daughter Brigitte today. Unfortunately, I promised her that I won’t disclose her current location, but I am allowed to tell you that she is in good health, even if she looks like she has been through quite a lot since she disappeared. She also insists on not returning home due to personal reasons, details of which I am about to learn. She is also attending school and from what I can see has made quite a few new friends._

_I will keep you posted._

_Dr. Angela Zeigler_

 

Not even 5 minutes have passed since she sent that message when her computer chimes that she got a new message.

 

_To: Dr. Angela Zeigler_

_Hello Angela,_

_That is is the best piece of news we got in a long while. Thank you so very much for letting us know. As you can imagine Ingrid is in tears, but are mostly happy ones, as am I. And even if we would want nothing more then to have her back home, we both agreed that we won’t press her._

_Please let us know if we can be of any help. And if it’s not too much to ask, if you could send us a photo of her, we would appreciate it._

_Thank you again._

 

_Torbjorn Lindholm_

Angela smiled when she finished reading and decided to get right on fulfilling Torbjorn’s request, locking Brigitte’s file in a safe she had in her office and headed to search for her. Though she was pretty sure where she will find her.

 

Raven reached the workshop that was located behind the main building, “This looks neat.” and walks in. 

“Hello,” a man in mechanic’s overalls that’s sitting behind a desk greets her. 

“Hi. I was told this is the workshop on the campus.” 

“Correct. Another engineer in the making?” 

“Maybe. I like to tinker and build stuff. It relaxes me.”

“Same for me, dear. Now, if you could tell me your name I need to note everyone that enters and leaves.”

“Raven. And I got a few questions if I may.”

“Shoot.”

“First, is there storage of sorts where I can lock in my builds and blueprints? Second, is there a private room or something so I can be on my own?”

“How big of storage did you had in mind?”

“Something that would easily store a truck size vehicle if need be.”

“Let me see,” the man types something on his computer, “Ha, you’re in luck. One of the big ones just emptied earlier today. This keycard will unlock it. It’s behind this building. Those big doors lead there,” he points to a big door at the other end of the workshop. “Number 5. As for the private workroom, room 3A, right of the same doors is available.” 

“Perfect. I’ll take both,” Raven smiles and takes the key cards that will open her workroom and the storage when she needs it. “Thank you,” she thanks the man. And when he nods, she trots to her workroom, face-wide smile on her face.

“Tools check, materials check, empty blueprint paper check,” she checks the inventory of the room when she closes the doors behind her, pops her knuckles, “Let’s get to work.” She unfolds one of the blueprint papers on the drawing board and starts drawing the Valkyries ride. She was just putting the finishing touches on it when there’s a knock on the door. “Huh?” she turns to see who it is, folding the blueprint. “Hey Angela, come in,” she invites her in. 

“Thought I might find you here,” she enters. 

“Heh, guess I got some of that blood in me,” Raven scratches the back of her head with a goofy grin. 

“Speaking of. I sent your parents a message,” Angela starts but raises a hand for Raven to wait, when she sees her furrowing her brow, “In which I told them that you are fine but nothing else. I promise.”

“Okay. Not really easy for me to trust anyone, but I guess if I’m gonna start somewhere again I just might with you,” Raven still not fully relaxed but not on full defense too. 

“ _Gut_. Now there was one thing they asked of me in their response,” Angela chooses her words carefully as mentioning their parents by name or role might upset Raven. 

“That being?” she leans on the workbench. 

“A simple photo of you. Current you.”

“That’s all? Might as well. Take one.” Raven crosses her arms in front and tilts her head a bit. 

“Okay, ready?” Angela pulls out her phone. 

“Mhm.” Raven nods. 

Angela aims the phone's camera at Raven, trying to get a bust size photo. A click is heard a moment later. “How’s this?” she turns the phone's screen towards Raven. 

“Will do.” Raven shrugs indifferently. 

“ _Gut_. What were you working on?” the doctor gets curious, trying to sneak a peak in the folded blueprint. 

“Nah ah, auntie.” Raven smirks, “This is secret to even you. At least until it’s done.” putting a hand on the said paper. 

“Fine, fine. I won’t pry.” Angela smiles. “Ah, almost forgot. I did get your file from Dr. Kurz but didn’t read it yet,” she lets her know. 

“Mm, whatever. I know what it probably contains. Now, if that’s all, I was planning to get this baby,” Raven taps the folded blueprint, “on its feet today.” 

“ _Aber sicher_. I will leave you to it. If you ever need me, my office doors are always open to you, child.” Angela cups Raven's cheek, a very motherly look on her face and when Raven nods, she leaves the workroom. 

Raven jumps right on it when the doors close behind Angela and noises of welding, cutting and hammering of metal can be heard from that room for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
